The technical field relates to medical devices in general, and in particular to a device for removing excess moisture retained in the outer ear canal.
The ear is a complex structure that consists of three sections: the outer, middle, and inner ears. The outer ear (also called outer ear canal) is the short passage from the outside of the ear to the ear drum, which is an inch or so inside the ear of human beings. Infection of the outer ear (infective otitis externa) is quite common. The infection causes swelling, redness, heat and pain, and is often associated with temporary deafness as swelling and discharge may block the ear canal. The infection-related swelling may also affect the ear drum itself.
Infective otitis externa is usually caused by a bacteria or fungus infection of the outer ear canal. The infection can happen to anyone. One of the most common causes is swimming in bacteria-infected waters. Another common cause is excess moisture in the outer ear canal, which creates a moist environment that bacteria and fungi find most attractive for growth. The excess moisture in the outer ear canal may be generated by water retention in the ear after a shower or swimming, by wearing a hearing aid that blocks air circulation in the outer ear for an extended period of time, or by certain ear diseases such as mastoid cavities, tympanic membrane perforations and abnormal ear canal structures with reduced ear canal openings.
The commonly recommended method for removing excess moisture retained in the outer ear canal is to use a hair dryer to blow air into the ear. It has been suggested to aim a hair dryer to the ear from 18 to 20 inches away, using either a warm or cool setting. However, it was difficult to force air into a small closed-end opening such as the ear canal even with a hair dryer. In fact, the air flow created by the hair dryer held at a distance from the ear actually compresses the existing air in the ear canal and does not provide the requisite air circulation needed to dry the moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,072 to Collins et al. generally describes an external ear canal drying apparatus that is capable of blowing heated air into the ear canal through an adaptor that fits the opening of outer ear. The electrical-powered, motorized device, however, is complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition, its pistol shaped configuration would make it questionable for air travel by users. There still exists the need for a simple, inexpensive and easy-to-use device that can efficiently and safely remove moisture from outer ear canal.
The present invention is directed to an ear canal dryer that removes excess fluid or moisture retained in the outer ear canal. The ear canal dryer of the present invention includes a bulb and a speculum, each having an air flow controller. By inserting the speculum into the ear canal and squeezing the bulb, an air stream is injected into the ear canal causing evaporation of fluid and carrying the moisture out of the canal :through escape vents along the outer surface of the speculum. The air flow controllers in the bulb and speculum serve two major functions: (1) directing the air stream into the ear canal and (2) preventing the moisture-laden air expelled from the ear canal to re-enter the bulb. The ear canal dryer of the present invention is easy to carry and use. It can be manufactured at a low cost and may also be adapted for veterinary use.
Presently preferred embodiments of the inventions are described below in the Detailed Description of the Invention. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase.
It is further intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.
For example, the disclosed device and method make use of ball-check valves to control air flow in and out of the bulb. Other air flow control mechanisms, such as manually activated external air check valves such used in conjunction with a bulb in a sphygmometer, could likewise be used. Thus, ball-check valves are shown and referenced generally throughout this disclosure, and unless specifically noted, are intended to represent any and all air flow control mechanisms appropriate to utilize the principles taught herein.
Likewise, there is disclosed a grooved speculum that directs the air flow into the ear canal. The specific shape and form of the grooved speculum can vary. It will be realized by those of ordinary skill in the art that the invention can be implemented using grooved speculums of various shapes as long as they may effectively direct the air flow to the outer ear canal and facilitate the air exchange in the ear. Thus, it is not Applicant""s intention to limit his invention to any particular form of grooved speculum.
Further examples exist throughout the disclosure, and it is not Applicants intention to exclude from the scope of his invention the use of structures, materials, or acts that are not expressly identified in the specification, but nonetheless are capable of performing a claimed function.